Overlord Zero: Oneshot
by stenv
Summary: A what If. What If Ainz had to start over from Zero?


**A/N: Before any of you start. I really love Overlord. Don't own these characters and would really like it if you guys supported the official release. As for what inspired me to do this fanfiction? I just thought it would be a fun concept to explore.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this property or characters please support the official release.**

**0:05:35**

He had been fondling Albedo while going through his thought processes about all the possibilities of the circumstances he was currently in. Without a doubt, this was something troubling to him. '_With no way to contact GM or other players, it's just frustrating thinking about what's going on,'_ Momonga pondered before apologizing to Albedo after having absentmindedly fondled her for who knows how long. Despite her fervent plea to continue, he calmed her down, and then he sighed as he waved her off.

He took a moment to look up at the banners of his treasured friends, wondering what they would do if any of them were in this situation. A chill he would never forget shot up to his spine which even the undead nature of an Overlord couldn't suppress, as he noticed Touch-Me's banner go dull, growing old and tattered before fading into dust. Soon the very walls began to grey and turn decrepit with cracks beginning to form and causing the fading banners to fall from their place within the hall. Even the doors that led to the throne room fell to the ground with a loud thud sending several splinters flying.

The battle maids looked stunned as Momonga bolted out his throne. '_What is going on?!'_ He thought to himself in sheer abject terror as he quickly teleported to the arena that he had told his guardians to gather. What awaited him however only made the pit of his nonexistent stomach grow worse as he noticed the forests of the amphitheater were completely devoid of life, utterly black and shriveled as though they had been dead for hundreds of years. '_Is this some enemy player spell?!'_ He swiftly considered to himself in fear wondering if a potent artifact was used to destroy the tomb. He speedily teleported again using his ring to go to the living quarters. Seeing maids run out of the collapsing room, every piece of furniture was dust as he arrived, the rapid decay of it all leaving the only option for him to quickly retreat before the room completely collapsed.

By now, he was practically having a mental breakdown. '_NO, PLEASE GOD NO! EVERYTHING WE WORKED SO HARD TO CREATE IS JUST FADING AWAY!' _Momonga couldn't just sit by while everything his friends and he had created with blood, sweat, and tears faded around him. He made his way to the vault without hesitation after removing his guild ring hastily, although He didn't even realize it had faded to dust upon hitting the ground.

He rushed into the vault as the tomb continued to crumble around him. Looking at the armor of his treasured friends, He had a desperate bid in mind. Hastily gathering them up, he didn't even notice Pandora's Actor behind him helping him out. It was only when he heard the clink of a glove hitting the ground from Touch Me's armor set that he noticed the grey wave reduce it to ash. '_There isn't much time to waste!'_ He thought grimly even as the floor guardians were on their way. He cast the strongest preservation spell he could think, desperate to save the memories of the guild's hard work as he threw all the gear of his friends and even some of his own gear into the preservation field. His mana draining rapidly as he gave it his all!

A bright blinding light filled his vision before he felt his mana deplete rapidly like it was hemorrhaging. Ainz tried to fight past the pain as he put everything he had into the spell, steadily backing out of the vault with his own creation and closing the doors, all the while hoping against hope that his spell would work. Regretfully, the gear he had once cherished had vanished, looking down to see novice robes along with Pandora in his own simple level one gear. He had been reverted back to a base doppelganger appearance, which wasn't all that different from his normal appearance, save for the fact that he was dressed in starter robes like Momonga.

Momonga turned around seeing his faithful guardians enter with terrified expressions on their faces, as everything around them turned lifeless in that very instant. Another flash of blinding light consumed everything around them and when it died down, things were slightly dark. The moonlit skies were filled with stars, and the russling wide grass field flowed with the breeze, blowing the grass blades in a singular direction. But try as he might, even when his faithful subjects were murmuring in fear and confusion.

'_It's gone, it's all gone. Everything we worked for, everything we fought for. All those beloved memories, just gone…'_ the great tomb was nowhere in sight of Momonga. The only thing he could do was fall to the ground on his knees and roared to the high heavens in an absolute rage that silenced all the NPCs. The dark elf twins clung to each other in fear, since they had worried this might happen. They worried he would punish them for what was potentially their failure to defend the great tomb.

If Momonga had tear ducts, he would've cried great tears of rage and sorrow. He slammed his fists into the ground and felt a great pain in his hands as cracks appeared. He didn't need to be a genius to figure out this was less than what he could've done before, he was lower in power than he had been a few short moments ago. '_Damn it! It's not enough, I've lost the home I created with my friends, but even the power that I earned is stripped away from me as well?!' _Momonga trembled in agony even as he remained silent.

Albedo stared at her beloved lord, she hesitantly flown over to her master, herself being reduced in power as well, back to being a mere level zero imp; she looked like a younger child version of herself dressed in simple robes, with short black hair and tiny wings on her hips. But while she slowly made her way over to her lord, Demiurge, now also considerably younger as well, turned to a smaller Cocytus, with a softer looking insect body, no longer towering over everyone else as he used to. They had both raised their voices to get the order back to the former residents of the tomb.

"Listen up, Our Lord Momonga has just suffered a great loss, as have we all. But I believe that he would want us to scout the area to see what we can learn and find the nearest available shelter," Demiurge ordered, despite hating his prepubescent voice. But for now, he would have to tolerate it. Cocytus backed him up resolutely while staring down the residents who had some fear in them. But their absolute loyalty to Momonga trumped everything they feared.

Momonga could hear the slight flapping of Albedo approaching him. His breath was odd to her since she couldn't comprehend his deep sorrow. She slowly reached out to him as though to give his shoulder a comforting grab. But at the last moment, Momonga collected himself standing tall and proud before turning around to face his subjects, with utter resolve in the back of his mind. '_I may have lost the home me and my friends crafted. I may not be the strongest spellcaster anymore. But I will be damned if I let anything happen to them. They are my friend's children and the only thing I have left of those treasured days,'_ Momonga contemplated while straightening out his robe, but before he could get the first word in, Eclair, the assistant butler of the once-great tomb who looked like a common rockhopper penguin, bowed before Momonga with tears in his eyes.

"I don't deserve your forgiveness, my lord! If it will ease your pain, allow this unworthy trash to take his own life!" The request had Momonga at a loss for words. But someone spoke up with a harsh biting tone, cutting through the awkward silence.

"How dare you?!" It was Albedo, despite her childlike appearance. Her words still carried the authority one would expect the leader of the guardians to have. "Momonga stuck with us even when the other Supreme Beings were gone. And you would just leave him like that?! Have you no shame?!" She said with an intense look on her face that made Eclair back up.

"That's enough, Albedo." Momonga put his hand on her shoulder giving her a reassuring squeeze, prior to stepping forward to address his group. "This is a tragic day. The great tomb is gone, and we're weaker than before. However, I will not die. And neither will any of you!" He raised the volume in his voice while clenching his hands which had yet to heal. He had tried to use a healing spell, but for some reason, the knowledge had been drained out of him. '_This is bad it seems on top of losing all our power, we will need to relearn everything_.' This only made him feel further despair. But no he wouldn't give up, he wouldn't allow his friend's creations to be destroyed.

"Sebas," Momonga called out to one of the few who still had a human-looking appearance. Sebas hadn't changed all that much at all, but Ainz could tell from his posture that Sebas' fighting skills had diminished. "I want you to gather a scouting party of those who can pass for humans and look ahead to see if there is any civilization nearby. The rest of us will go further into that forest over there, and look for shelter." Momonga knew that if they were all back to level one as he could feel, then some of them may not even be able to survive out in the daylight. Shalltear especially was at risk of this, since she was no longer a true vampire.

The butler simply nodded to the skeletal mage, knowing what had to be done. He swiftly and orderly gathered those that could pass for humans and went to go scout. While Momonga gathered the remaining residents of Nazarick and headed deeper into the forest. "I will protect all of you if it's the last thing I do," Momonga stated with conviction quietly under his breath, but his followers heard him nonetheless. Their morale spiked up immensely at the thought of his care, and they would return the favor in kind.

As the crowd began to move, Mare had noticed Shalltear hadn't moved an inch, seemingly down for some odd reason, and even panicky. Within several minutes of arguing with his twin, Aura walked over to her wondering what could possibly be the matter with the vampire.

"Shalltear, what's up?" Aura asked innocently enough, although sighing internally from what Shalltear was going to say.

"They're gone…" Shalltear muttered, almost inaudibly out in confusion.

"Huh?" Aura responded, having not quite understood her. Shalltear screeched to the heavens above and hells below. Meepz

"WHERE DID MY BOOBS GO?!"

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this one shot if you want more lemme know. But it will likely be awhile before I get back to this as I still need to catch up on all the LNs.**


End file.
